My Mello
by Daemi Charonte
Summary: First fan-fic that didn't make me want to burn my notebook. Rated M for content to come in chapter 2. So basically Matt relives the memory of the day Mello admits to Matt that he loves him. OOC just a warning, also its Yaoi, don't like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

The way he sat made me want to hold him, the way his head hung down made me want to comfort him, but worst of all, the tears streaming down his face made me want to kiss him, to rid him of his pain and agony. His blond hair usually so straight and orderly now hung in unordered stands around his face from having a hand tugging or passing through it. I heard him choke back another sob. Mello, my poor, broken Mello. If only he felt the same. If only I had the courage to tell him how I felt, if only...

"Hey, Matt," Mello said. He choked on his words from all of his crying. "Why does all this shit happen to us, just why do things have to fucking be this way?"

"I don't know, Mels. I really don't," he attempted a glare at my use of the nickname he hated, but he couldn't even do that. I walked over and sat on the bed with him.

"I don't want to leave this place. Wammy's is my home, my life. I grew up here, literally. But now, knowing that we have to leave, it sucks, and I'll miss everything. Our friends, the warm bed, the comfy lifestyle, but mostly, I'll miss you." he said letting his head drop down again.

I sat stunned, "What do you mean you'll miss me the most...?"

"I mean I love you!" He stood up the force of it making the chair he was sitting on fall back. Without bothering to pick it up he went and sat on his bed. " I just never knew when or how to tell you. I didn't know how you would react but I have nothing left to lose. So I'll say it again, I love you Matt, I know you probably don't feel the same bu-" I cut him off with a kiss silencing the rest of his sentence.

"This is how I would react." I whispered into his ear. "This is how I've felt for years." leaving it at that I kissed him again. Not caring about anything other than Mello. Just the taste of chocolate and salt on his lips and the warmth of his body pressed against mine. This is the feeling I've longed for. This is what I've always wanted, I never wanted this feeling to go away. "My Mello" I muttered between kisses. I felt him smile. this is how things should be.

I sat against the bed frame and gazed at the closed door. I smiled as I remembered that day and wished I could see Mello again. I missed the beautiful blonde hair and the smell of leather and chocolate that always surrounded him. "My Mello." I muttered one more time before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep with dreams of Mello dancing through my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, if i did the wammy's boys would've lived and Misa would've died horribly and gruesomely without mercy most likely by the hands of Light.  
warning: Tis yaoi probably sucks but by request I wrote a part two to the original. :/ but anyway. Part two. There will be smut. Just another warning. But it's Matt and Mello so who really cares? ^J^ Enjoy the smutty gayness of it all. -RussianSnow ============================================================================================================================ I stood and watched the ashes fall like snow to the ground. Kneeling, i scooped up a handful and smiled. This was where the once proud building stood. The Teito hotel in all its glory, burnt to a crisp. He was the reason this happened, He was the reason so many were dead, HE was the one I once loved so much. now though, i'm not sure anymore.  
I got off the ground and wiped the ashes from my faded jeans. God damn it, why did he act like this and make me ache for him? I thought opening the car door, a piece of paper clutched in my hand. He sent this to me. That's why i came, to see if he would really do it. I haven't seen him in years, not since the day he confessed his love for me. Now, to be so close to him but not know where he was, it was almost painful to wait for him.  
"Mello you idiotic bastard." I muttered speeding to the location on the paper, "If this one is burned down too I swear I'll kill you." Finally arriving at the Kira Task Force Headquarters that were lit up from the investigation I saw that I wouldn't have to follow through on my promise. It stood tall and proud, only another paper taped to the door. "Oh come one, another one!" Looking closer I saw it was an address to somewhere outside of town. Crumbling the paper i got back in the car and sped down the road. It's a good thing I know these roads well, I thought to myself. _

"This is where the address is...?" I looked at the small house sitting on the edge of the road. Getting out of the car i walked up to the door and cautiously ooked around. There was another piece of paper folded and taped on the door. "Mello, if you make me drive anymore..." I stopped mid-sentence. The words i saw i couldn't believe, "welcome home, Matty."  
was scrawled across the paper in thin, careful handwriting. below the words was taped a key i assumed unlocked the door. I put the key in the lovk and tried turning it, it worked. "MATT, SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" I didnt even step all the way through the door before a small brown and blonde object glomped me making me fall on my ass. "Mello, hi, could you... get off... can't... breathe..." I said gasping for air like a fish out of water. For such a small guy he could hit hard. "Whoops, sorry. I just missed you a lot." He hugged me again, tightly. He still smelled of chocolate and leather. Oh how I missed this smell. I inhaled his scent deeply before he pulled away and looked at me. "Matt, you don't know how much I've missed you..." I leaned down and placed a light kiss on his nose. "I missed you too. You look so much better when you're happy, your hair isnt messed up, and you havent been crying." I smiled again and ruffled his hair. "Now then, one question. Where are all the video games?"

"Of course that's the first thing you ask." He rolled his eyes. "Over there next to the TV," He waved to the flat screen sitting in front of the couch.

"Holy shit, Mello, you got it all!" I exclaimed jumping over the couch and landing on it with as much grace as i possibly could have. Which wasn't a lot to be honest. Before i even turned the system on Mello was already standing in front of the screen shaking his head. Damn his hair was beautiful...

"Seriously, just like old times. Haven't even been her for two minutes and it's been five years since we've seen each other." He tsked, "Gosh, Matt. I can't believe you."

I stood and walked up to him wrapping my arms around his waist. "And you haven't changed a bit either. Still scolding me whenever possible." I smirked and placed a light kiss on his lips. Mello then decided to wrap his arms around my neck and tangle one of his hands in my hair. One minute we were standing and the next I was on my back on the couch Mello sitting on top of me. We moved in sync with each other. I answered every peck w/ a rough kiss and every moan with a grind.

I couldn't take it anymore and decided to get those HORRIBLE clothes out of the way. The lether vest came off quick but not the pants which in the end i just ripped off.

His hands moved down my chest and removed the shirt and unbuttoned by pants. I stood slightly and kissed hard and long as i wiggled out of my jeans. "Mello," i murmered as i stared at that body of his. His skin was a canvas for bruises and teeth which i happily supplied. Soon i prepared him. As his teeth attacked my chest. I positioned muyself and entered Mello his name on my breathless lips. "Mel..lo..."

His breath caught from the pain and pleasure that coarsed through his body. "Matt...please...MOVE"

He didn't have to tell me twice befor soon I lost myself to his heat. The air was filled with the sounds of skin, moans, and desperate pleas. I felt the coiling of heat in my stomach and I knew I wouldn't last. I grabbed Mello's member and pushed him over the edge.

"MATT" he cried as his head shot back and his eyes wide with pleasure. His spasming muscles proved to much and I fell over the edge with him. He collapsed on my chest the feeling of drowsiness already washing over us. I kissed his sweaty brow and found my shirt slightly ripped on the floor. I flipped him over on his back so he was laying next to me and used the shirt as a makeshift blanket covering us as we gazed at the stars through the skylight directly above our heads. =============================================================================================================================

A/N: I suck at writing and not all credit for this can go to me, so I thank all my friends who helped me with this. 3 you guys. 


End file.
